


Make me feel alive

by socopotactico



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Years ago I would have laughed so hard if you told me I would end up falling in love with him. But now, I can’t imagine it any other way.





	Make me feel alive

Whole story’s in Kurt’s POV

Sitting in a ridiculously long couch, sipping my coffee, I don’t know what’s gotten into me in that moment, it’s like after being strong for so long I couldn’t keep it up anymore. I pretend to be fine, I live alone in a freaking mansion, trying to write new music but how could I? I’ve got over Blaine, so I can’t write about broken hearts. I haven’t got out of the house in a week, so not so much about adventures. The one thing I wished I could write about was love, but that would require first and foremost to actually be in love.

What’s the use of having such a big bed if it’s always cold and lonely? What’s the use of having a huge pool if I don’t even bother cleaning it myself? I had to hire some small local company to come clean it for me. My life straight up sucked.

The only people I talked to were my dad, Carole, Finn and every once in a while I would call Rachel so she could tell me how incredibly happy she was on broadway. The worse part of all of this wasn’t being alone, it was being lonely.

As the sun was shining bright I looked through the window over at the guy cleaning my pool. He looked happy doing his job, I wish I had that but no amount of money can buy happiness.

There was something odd about him, it’s like I’ve seen him before but I couldn’t quite figure out where. After staring for a while I finally got it. I’ve went to high school with this guy, it couldn’t be him. Could it? I haven’t ever seen him without a mohawk, but it looked a lot like him.

I grabbed two glasses of fresh limonade I’ve made this morning and came up to him.

“Hi. Do you by any chance remember me?”

He turned around, dropping everything to grab a glass as he said

“Oh my god, Kurt Hummel, I haven’t seen you in years! How have you been?”

“I am.... great!... you?”

I wasn’t great, but I couldn’t tell him that. By the look of my mansion, it’s fair to assume he believed I was living my best life. I wanted him to believe I was, not that I was trying to impress him or anything... maybe a little.

“So good. Yeah, I’ve been cleaning pools ever since I left high school. I wish I would have more customers but I can’t complain, I love doing that.”

“I bet you’re still doing this just for the sex.”

“Actually, things have changed a lot. I don’t just fool around anymore, I’m really looking forward to finding the right guy.”

He couldn’t have said guy, right? Noah Puckerman was not gay, that was as likely as Finn becoming a ballet dancer.

“I’m sorry... did you just say guy?”

“Like I said, things change and so do people. I’m almost done with the pool, we can have dinner after if you want to catch up?”

“That would be great.”

No no no. I could not believe I was actually starting to catch feelings for Noah Puckerman. I told myself that it was just I haven’t seen that many people recently, any other guy would have made me feel the same way. I was a fool to ever believe such a thing.

-

I grabbed my wallet and sunglasses as I asked

“Where do you want to go?”

“Actually... I barely have enough money to buy a burger at McDonald’s so nothing too fancy okay?”

“Nonesense. Come on, it’s on me.”

I got into the car and waited for him to fasten the seatbelt before heading out to the best restaurant I could think of. I usually don’t take people there on first dates because it’s extremely expensive but this wasn’t a date... right? Plus he deserved it after cleaning my pool.

I could see he was trying to pick the least expensive thing on the menu but I wanted him to enjoy tonight because surprisingly I really enjoyed being with him.

“Ok, Puck, don’t look at the menu. Just tell me what you want.”

He started giggling and when I ask what’s funny he said

“It’s just no one has called me Puck in years. I go by Noah now, it’s a bit more... professional.”

“Ohh I see, Noah. How does chicken sounds?”

“It sounds lovely. Thank you so much.”

I never thought I would ever spend an evening with Puck... well.. Noah, yet here I am. He was such a jerk before but he turned out to be a genuine nice person. I don’t think I’ve ever laughed that much for months... or blushed as much. He had this effect on me I couldn’t deny. I was really falling for him and I wasn’t so mad about it. Maybe it was just me imagining things but I think he might have been feeling the same way too.

I can’t know for sure but there is just this thing between us... like a connection that we can’t fight. It’s undeniable, at least for me it is.

We came back to my place later that night. I haven’t spent so long at a restaurant since Carole’s 50th birthday party at breadsticks. It’s like I didn’t have time to eat, too busy talking. There was so much I wanted him to know and I needed to know about him.

“I hate I have to leave already but if I want to get home eventually I should leave.”

“It’s only 10, can’t you stay a little bit longer?”

I didn’t want him to leave, not now at least. I still had so much I wanted to know.

“I really wish I could stay, I haven’t even told you half of my incredible adventures, but I have about an hour and a half drive ahead of me.”

“Then stay the night.”

I couldn’t believe I said this. I didn’t even think a second before offering him to sleep in my house, after knowing him for a day, even if technically I already knew him, it’s so early to ask such a thing. I usually waited until the forth, sometimes even fifth date, but this wasn’t a date. It sure thing began to look like one though.

“I would love to stay but I don’t want you to imagine stuff. I am not here to hook up with you.”

“God no! That’s not what I want!”

“Good, because I don’t want to be just another hookup to you. I want to show you I can be more than that if you let me.”

Was that really what I thought it was?

“You mean... for real?”

“I used to believe I was happy as could be, but there’s one thing I still need to be the happiest man alive. You.”

I couldn’t say a word, I could barely breathe. So this is what it’s like to be happy.

“Please say something, Kurt.”

“I-“  
I took a deep breathe and tried to come up with words to put on my feelings.

“I am so happy right now.”

This was all I’ve been missing. If I couldn’t bring myself to smile, I needed someone to do that for me. He made me smile, he made me laugh... he made me so grateful to have waited so long for someone like him.

—

I showed him the guest room and offered him spare clothes. Every shirt I owned were too small for him but I found a pair of sweatpants he could fit in. I didn’t know if he was asleep yet but as much as I tried, I couldn’t sleep.

He was in the guest room right next to me, every lights were off and I tried not to make a sound. Thinking about today I couldn’t help but be so overwhelmed with feelings. The tears I had filling up my eyes were not of sadness, not tonight, they were tears of joy. Pure happiness.

“Are you alright?”

He asked standing in the door frame.

“Yeah. For once I really am.”

“Can I come in?”

“I would like that.”

He sat down next to me and turned on the light on my bedside table.

“Do you want to tell me why you’re crying in the middle of the night?”

“I always do. Listen, I might have lied when I said I was doing fine earlier today. But for the first time in a very long time, I believe I am and I have you to thank for. I am sorry if I woke you up.”

“It’s fine, I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

“Could you stay here tonight? No funny business I swear, I just... want to be with you.”

He nodded as he got up to turn off the lights and slip in between the sheets. He wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. I felt so safe, I haven’t had someone to make me feel that way for a very very long time. I drifted off into a deep sleep very easily and when I woke up, I couldn’t feel him next to me. Maybe he was just asleep but I didn’t want to open my eyes scared he might have ran off.

“Please tell me this wasn’t just a dream”  
I said my eyes still closed, I needed him to answer, I just needed him.

“Sure thing felt like one, right?”

He said and I opened my eyes to see he was still there, right where he was.

“Pleas don’t ever leave.”  
I said getting closer and looking deep in his eyes.

“It’s not like my mom would be mad if I didn’t crash on her couch anymore. I think I can manage to fulfill your request.”

“That’s great, because I think I’ve finally figured out everything.”

He looked at me confused and asked

“What does that mean exactly?”

“That this, right here, is what I’ve always wanted.”

His cheeks were turning bright red and I knew mine have been for a while.

“Kurt, you are all I’ve never knew I needed.”  
He answered, smiling at me as if it was so obvious.

I pushed myself back into his arms. For the first time ever, my house did feel like a home.


End file.
